INFO and Host
by ZenEffy
Summary: What happens when Kyoya finds out about a club that could easily unearth the Host club's secret including Haruhi's gender, which would ruin the Host club's image. At least thats what he tells himself.


A/N: the INFO club's characters are all OCs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oran Highschool Host Club**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi opened the doors of music room 3 with the twins. "Haruhi~" the clubs blonde leader called out. "Haruhi we are going on a club field trip!" The cross-dressed girl looked around_. 'That explains why theres no customers around.'_

"Are you going to tell me where we are going for once?" Haruhi's sarcastic made Tamaki looked almost offended. Almost. Hikaru leaned on the girl's shoulder Kaoru leaned on the other.

"We know where we are going" both twins said together.

* * *

Kyoya led the way down the hallway toward the abandoned small part of the school where some empty classrooms were used for some of the darker types of clubs met. Haruhi thought they were heading to Nekozawa-san's club but was surprised when they passed the club's door. "What club were we visiting again for 'inter club relations'?

"The INFO club. No one knows much about it. A club that hides information would usually have many rumors going around but it only has one" Kyoya answered Haruhi in an almost amused tone. She was wondering what the the one rumor was but didn't want to ask that, afraid of what the answer might be. Luckily Hunny asked for her. "What is the rumor."

"That the INFO club will find information on _anything_ you want" the whole host club turned around in surprise to stare at the girl that answered. The girl had brown hair tied up in short pigtails. She wasn't wearing her school uniform but instead was wearing a red tank top and brown shorts. "Are you looking for the club room?" Mori was the only that seemed unaffected as always and nodded. The girls brown eyes seemed to smile as well as her mouth. "Follow me."

The girl opened one of the doors to a classroom futher down the hall. She stepped in and motioned them to follow. When Haruhi stepped in the classroom looked similar to music room three but a bit smaller. The well lit room had couches with coffee table in front of them in rows filling all but the middle where a big space was empty and directly across from the door a desk with a sign on it that said "Come here first'. The girl walked over to the desk and set down in the chair behind it. Tamaki strode over to the desk smiling going into host mode. "What a splendid room. We are the Host Club and we came to find out what this club is all about and make friendly club relations." The girl smiled back at him and looked around the room.

"Ah, Zenith is anyone else coming to day?" The girl named Zenith just entered the room. Her hair was tied at the ends in nine sections. Unlike the girl at the desk she was wearing the school uniform. She only glanced at the group of hosts. "Kaira will be here very soon I just saw her in the hallway" Zenith replied as she walked toward a door in the corner of the room. Haruhi guessed this was the back room where only club members went if this room was that similar to the music room.

Shortly after Zenith went into the back room another girl came through the door way. "Hey Zara, are these customers?" the girl at the desk (Zara) nodded. Kaira turned to the hosts "You can sit down I'll be right with you." she then walked to the door that Zenith went through. Moments later both she and Zenith walked out both wearing casual clothes. "What can I do for you" Kaira asked as she sat on the couch across from the four hosts that were able to sit on one couch.

After another couch was slid over for Haruhi and the twins and tea was set down Kyoya spoke, "We wish to know more about this club." Even Mori seemed a little surprise at his bluntness without even going host on the girl across from them with an amused smile. "Exactly what the rumor says." Kaira sat back into the couch with her legs crossed and arms folded. "Why do you want to know?" Haruhi looked at over at the two girls that came before Kaira. Zara had her elbows propped up on the desk and was looking curiously from Kyoya to Kaira. Zenith was leaning on the desk doing the same.

"Can we see the process that you use?" Why did Kyoya want to know this Haruhi was cautious of what he was planning.

"Well, when a customer comes in the person on the desk that directs them to one of the members here." This girl said as if this wasn't the first time she was asked this question. "Then the member finds out what type of information the customer wants and based on the type the customer agrees to give us something in return. Not money but an object worth the same as the information. From this point it varys on the type of info we need to get and if information turns out to have more value than previously thought we contact the customer and tell them to new 'price'. Then if told to we give the information to the customer and they give us the agreed payment."

_'If I'm right some kind of deal will follow this conversation' _Haruhi thought with a sigh. Kyoya smiled, "What about withholding information." The host club now knew what he was up to. In order to keep up the host club's good image he buried what might dirty it. If this club dealt information where they skilled enough to dig up what Kyoya has buried? Are really that much of a threat that Kyoya has to quiet without hidden motives?

"We wouldn't lie directly we would just avoid having to get asked for the information or if asked we would say looking into that would be a waste of our time," Kaira was no longer amused but also felt a deal coming and switch to business mode. " What is it you want to stay hidden." The rest of the hosts felt the atmosphere grow serious.

"Just some rumors and secrets that might turn up that we cannot keep quiet our selves"

"Like?"

"Well the only secret at the moment is the gender of a certain member"

"Oh, that will cost you a pound of green tea leaves," the smile returned.

* * *

A/N: ohhh Cliffhanger...-ish What will happen!


End file.
